narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 is an upcoming game developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Steam. It will be released sometime in fall 2015. Gameplay Returning to this game from previous instalments is the "Wall Running" feature where two shinobi are able to fight while climbing the walls of the selected stage. Unlike previous instalments however, where if one player ran up the wall the other player was forced to fight on the wall as well, in this game it is implied that if one character runs up the wall the other character can still fight on the ground. A new feature will be introduced in the game called "Leader Swap", where you can switch out the main character you're fighting as to fight against your opponent with your support characters. To add balance, the character switched in will share the same life bar as the main character, as well as still maintaining an Awakening state. It is still unknown whether supporting characters will make a return in this game due to this new feature. According to Hiroshi Matsuyama, the option to select one of the three fighting types from Storm Revolution (Ultimate, Awakening, and Drive) is removed. Just like its predecessors, the player can use all three types at once during a single and/or team battle.Saiyan Island It has also been confirmed that before starting a battle, you will be able to choose between multiple jutsus and Ulitmate Jutsus to use in battle, a feature that has been in previous entries of the Ultimate Ninja series, but now makes its return. The game will be more realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even jutsus will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. Stage destruction will take place as well in boss battles and free battle and there will be more details showing even the particles as they get worn off from an attack.Rice Digital Playable Characters ** Part II ** Tailed Beast Mode (Kurama Mode) ** Sage Mode (Six-Tailed Form) ** Six Paths Sage Mode ** The Last ** Part II ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Susanoo) ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan (Stabilised Susanoo) ** The Last ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strength of a Hundred Seal) ** The Last (Costume) ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** The Last (Costume) **Six Paths **Reanimation ** The Last ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Young Kakashi ** Sixth Hokage (Costume) (Pre-Order/Day 1 Edition Exclusive) ** Young Obito ** Zetsu Suit ** Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki ** Flak Jacket ** Eight Gates Released Formation ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Part I ** Part II ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Pre-Akatsuki Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: * Hashirama Senju vs. Madara Uchiha (Valley of the End) * Obito Uchiha vs. Kirigakure Shinobi * Team Kakashi vs. Ten-Tails (Land of Lightning) * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Obito Uchiha * Might Guy vs. Madara Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Madara Uchiha * Team Kakashi vs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Valley of the End Rematch) Combination Ultimate Jutsu This is the list of select teams of characters that have a Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno * Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) and Sasuke Uchiha (The Last) * Hanabi Hyūga (The Last), Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga and Hiashi Hyūga * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Boss Battle-Only) * Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha External Links * Official Japanese Website References id:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4